Child's Toy
by Prism Queen AA-9
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a fabulous child actor who has the heroic "job" of making everyone happy. However, class bully #1, Arthur Kirkland, is ruining his school time! Its up to Alfred to stop his shenanigans but along the way learns that Arthur is truly a different person than anyone knows. This leads to a hell of a lot lot of high jinks! Actor!Alfred and Bully!Arthur/Middle School!AU
1. Arthur Kirkland: The Bully!

Everything was wonderful! Absolutely fantastic as the children of the world held hands and worked together to make the world's future great! They were the future, the hope, and the wonder that would lead the world into a bright tomorrow! Alfred F. Jones watched happily as everyone smiled and laughed.

"What a load of bollocks. Adults have turned the world into a hell hole and then dumping it onto us. Let us have the problem? Ha! I don't want the Earth." A blond kid with messy hair and dark eyebrows snorted. He stuck out his tongue in a childish manner, his bright green eyes dancing with mischief ready to be released.

" _Kirkland._ Maybe if your eyebrows weren't so bent on making everyone miserable you'd be more positive. And what do you mean 'a load of bollocks'?!" Alfred was buzzing with annoyance.

"I mean that everyone sucks as much as you, loser." The Kirkland kid laughed at him poking at Alfred's pudgy belly. Oh that was certainly the last straw! Alfred was not going to tolerate this eyebrowed jerk's monkey business!

 _"Kirkland you stupid jerk!"_ Alfred closed his eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs hoping that the sheer force of his annoyance would blow Kirkland away. Instead, Alfred felt something smack on his forehead making his eyes snap open.

"Alfred please, when you yell that way the neighbor's dogs like to bark. It's too early for their howling." Rather than seeing stupid Kirkland, he saw the face of his mother. Alfred groaned as his head hurt and noticed the faint sound of barking outside his window.

"Good morning mom….. My head hurts." Alfred sat up with a yawn. "I had a weird dream and we were all around the world."

"Hmm… dreams can be like that. Well hurry now, it's already 8:30 and Amelia* is waiting with the car."

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!" Alfred ran to the shower, got in then out ranting to his mother about her terrible parenting, his mother on the other hand simply waited patiently. Alfred ran down the stairs of his big house, really mansion.

"Amelia! I'm ready, ready, ready! Take me to school now!"

"Ah- Al! Slow down a sec, you can eat in the car." Amelia chuckled seeing Alfred's wild antics. She opened the door for Alfred and walked to the car. Amelia was a young woman with wheat blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes, often she would be confused for Alfred's mother but Alfred didn't see her that way…..

Alfred slammed the door shut and ran into the car where a ready made breakfast awaited him. "Oh Amelia! You're so smart~!" As Alfred buckled in and stuffed his mouth, he ranted to Amelia on and on about his greatest bother. "I can't take it 'Melia! I can't! That jerk keeps popping up in my dreams like a nasty zit!"

"So is this Kirkland kid has been bugging you still?" Amelia said sing-songy as she drove.

"You say 'bugging' as if it were something cute. Kirkland is definitely not cute. He is the devil I tells ya! The devil!" Alfred pouted childishly and crossed his arms.

"Anywho, please try and remember you have a live broadcast later today so don't dilly dally."

"I remember, I remember." Alfred huffed.

"I'll pick you up at three-thirty on the dot." Amelia parked the car and Alfred pressed a little kiss on her cheek as he ran to school.

"By Amelia! I love you and I'll remember!" Amelia watched Alfred run and sighed once he was gone. Alfred was such a sweetheart but had a boundless source of energy. _'Elementary kids are scary these days!'_ She thought as she drove back to the mansion.

An introduction is in order now, this is the story of two boys. A sunny boy and a rainy boy. This will be the introduction about the sunny child. Alfred F. Jones, age 11. When he was three, his mother introduced him to a dance theater group and soon after that he became a child actor. Alfred was raised differently because of this and the fact that his mother was the world renowned writer Akane Hondo**, everyone though, wondered why though, since Alfred seemed to be the embodiment of the United States of America, while Akane was fully Japanese, this has lead to scandal surrounding mother and son but both ignored the gossip. Alfred is a happy child but lately he has had a lot of trouble….. Alfred's class has been undoubtedly disturbed. Naturally every school, maybe even every class, has their own bully, but it seems that Alfred's class has the worst bully in the nation. Alfred's school was an international school that had many children of various nationalities.

 _'They're up to it again...'_ Alfred thought as he walked into his class and simply looking at the disaster in the class. His teacher always tried to calm the class down but the class always ended up making her cry.

"Please stop! Listen to me…. Please! We can't have class if you're throwing around your desks! Ah- no please take a seat! Oh it's hopeless!" Yekaterina Ukrayinka was young Ukrainian woman who had just graduated university, this was her first class to teach but was quickly realizing that teaching elementary school was not the easiest to handle. She had been so hopeful and excited to teach, she even established a first name basis but that soon came to an end a week into the new school year. Things went south when students would make fun of her rather large set of breast and the way they would sound when they bounced, despite her numerous attempts to make them stop. Then they wouldn't listen and threw things everywhere. They bothered the good students and mocked her. She burst into tears nearly every day and sure it got annoying at times but Alfred felt sorry for her. Alfred glared at the person in the back of the class…. Yes, the one who started bully was the spawn of the devil himself…

…Arthur Kirkland!

"Alfred, I don't think we're having class again. I think we're way behind by now!" Mei, a Taiwanese classmate of Alfred's said. Before Alfred could respond, someone rushed in the room.

"Ms. Yekaterina! Get a hold of yourself please! You can't let these kinds push you around!" Another teacher, Vladimir Popescu, gently grabbed a hold of Ms. Yekaterina's shoulders. Rumor had it that Mr. Popescu was actually a vampire from Transylvania or something of the sort. His eye color and pointy 'fang' teeth didn't help prove other wise.

"Oh but these kids-"

"Ooooooh! They're going to ma-"

Alfred had enough. He had just gotten to his desk and all this nonsense was irritating. He slammed his hands on the desk and a moment of silence came.

"A-alfred…"

"I've had enough. I'm going home…. Looks like we have now class today… again…" Alfred put on his backpack and made his way to the door. Before he left he turned to the class menace. "Are you happy Kirkland? Is ruining people's education and maybe futures fun for you?"

Kirkland didn't even look at him and made no more to acknowledge him. Alfred felt the flames of hate burst in his very core. _'Don't ignore me when I'm making you have a guilt trip! I hate Kirkland so much! Drop dead and go to Hell!'_ Alfred internally ranted.

"Ms. Yekaterina, you have to get a better control of this class. This is elementary school not playtime. I'm so sick of having to put up with this monkey business for an entire year!" With that Alfred left the class and school.

"Alfred wait-!" Ms. Yekaterina and Mr. Popescu called out to the boy but he was gone. No one noticed Kirkland glance at Alfred as he left.

* * *

Alfred had gone to the cafe near the school and played hooky, ranting about Kirkland to himself muttering like a crazy person. "I wonder who could raise such a bad natured kid. It sickens me," he would say to no one in particular. "Everyone wants to tell him to give it a rest but they won't because they're afraid the bullies will turn their attention to them!" It wasn't that Alfred was particularly afraid of Kirkland, he was a hero in training after all, it's just that he didn't want to cause trouble. Celebrities needed to be careful, even him a child star. He stayed there until Amelia found him and scolded him for skipping school. She was able though to convince the people of the live broadcast to make the broadcast in the cafe.

"Our guest today is Alfred F. Jones from the popular show Child's Toy!" The show woman said cheerfully to the camera.

"Good afternoon." Alfred replied politely.

"My what a mature young man for an elementary student. Now Alfred, everyone knew you from your first appearances from commercials and appearances in different television shows, but when you appeared in Child's Toy, it became popular almost overnight!"

"Oh really?" Alfred smiled as he played dumb.

"Yes really!" The woman didn't know if he was playing dumb or not but nonetheless continued equally cheerful. "Let's roll a clip from an earlier episode."

In a portable television that the staff had brought in, a clip from an episode showed Alfred sitting in a classroom like set and a silly looking adult played the teacher.

 _"Well Alfred! Lots of stuff has been talked about your manager lately."_ The teacher asked Alfred.

 _"Huh? Really? Why?"_ Alfred questioned with a wide smile.

 _"People have been saying that she is cooler and much more beautiful than a lot of actress."_

 _"Really? I want her to take her shades off."_ A boy asked but Alfred stood up and puffed his chest while pointing at Amelia. The camera shifted its attention from Alfred to Amelia who wondered what the hell Alfred was doing.

 _"No way! Amelia can never ever take off her shades! You can't have her. Amelia is my girlfriend… no my pimp! Or would madame be more appropriate… Madame it is!"_

 _"M-madame?!"_ The teacher asked shocked. _"Alfred do you know what a madame is?"_

 _"Of course I do, I give her some of the money I make."_ Now the camera was back to Alfred and a mortified Amelia was grateful for that.

 _"What?! Tell me more about this problem!"_ The teacher asked.

 _"I'm not telling you more unless you want to tell me about all the details in your private life too."_ Alfred said simply and the audience laughed.

 _"Why should I tell you that?"_ The teacher said rather hasty and the clip ended. The show woman immediately started to talk.

"Everyone including we were surprised by what you said. Child's Toy is a title that really suits the show and kids today doesn't it? It's a close up on the world of children and how adults treat it as a toy, though the children get more control and reverse it treating the adults like toys!" The woman's voice was making Alfred sleepy and he stopped paying attention. "It's all a fun fun show! I bet your ordinary life is just as fun isn't it Alfred?"

"That's absolutely wrong!" Alfred said without thinking. "It's the worst. There is this stupid jerk guy, he is the spawn of the devil! Bleh…. Arthur Kirkland…. Just saying his name makes me wanna throw up! He never lets us have class and he always pushes the teacher around making her cry!"

The show woman was rather surprised and tried to keep the show light hearted. "O-oh my… it seems even elementary kids have problems, don't they?" Alfred tried to continued but was interrupted again and again. Somewhere not to far in a quiet house, a teenage girl popped a bubble of gum as she watched television.

"Oi Arthur, she is talking about you, huh? And on national television too." She snorted as the 'spawn of the devil' turned to her and saw in the television that Alfred was in fact insulting him on national television.

' _What the hell does he think he is doing?'_ Arthur thought to himself as he thought of what tomorrow would hold in store for Alfred. _'What a crazy guy..'_

* * *

"I really liked what you said today Alfred. You spoke your mind." Akane said congratulating her son. Alfred on the other hand was not that sure that what he said was good.

"I don't think you understand mama. The show woman nearly covered my mouth on tv!"

"Alfred, aren't you worried? You did say Kirkland's full name on tv….?" Amelia asked as she drove Alfred and Akane home.

"Not at all! I'm not scared of that guy! That'll show him not to mess with my class!"

"That's my boy!" Akane praised Alfred.

"But I'm worried. You're just one boy, Alfred…" Amelia sighed. Alfred turned to her, his heart full of warmth. He then hugged Amelia tightly making her have trouble steering..

"Oh Amelia you care so much! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Alfred said happily.

"Ack! No Alfred! Not now! The road! The road! Watch out! It's dangerous!" Amelia yelled.

"Oh danger! I love it!" Akane cheered as the swerved down the road. Alfred laughed as he experienced happiness once more with the people her adored.

* * *

"Alfred! What are you doing here today?!" Mei and the other good students cried in surprise and worry.

"Good morning~!" The American boy said without a care.

Feliciano, a happy yet airheaded boy went around him trying to push him out of the school. "You should have stayed home! We all saw what you said about Kirkland on tv! Waah! They're all scary mad! They'll beat you up!"

Alfred shrugged in a carefree manner. "That so? I can take them no problem. Everyone needs to be less whimpy."

Those around him quieted down almost immediately as a gang of boys walked up to them, their hands fisted and with nasty scowls on their faces. Alfred noted that Kirkland was not there with them.

"We saw you last night talking smack 'bout Brows." The second-in-command of Kirkland's monkey army said. A German albino boy who had an ego larger than Texas.

"So what? Have ya seen yerselves in the mirror lately? Yer nothin' but monkeys to him and to everyone else too." Alfred said with a southern drawl to counter their supposed intimidation.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" A Danish boy yelled.

"You'll regret that!" Said a South Korean kid.

"What the do you think you're doing? You'll pay for that!" A Bulgarian boy added.

"Oi, calm down already. You're making fools of yourselves." Kirkland walked in and interrupted the boy's little rage party. "Leave him alone."

 _'The monkey boss Kirkland in the flesh, huh?'_ Alfred thought to himself as he walked into the school building without even glancing at Alfred.

"B-but yesterday he-"

"What do you mean-"

"Why if he-" The boys protested.

"I said leave him alone and that's final." Kirkland said once more.

Alfred was confused as he watched Kirkland and the monkey boys go into the school building. _'What is he thinking….?'_ The other students cheered but something wasn't right.

And Alfred was right. The class started peacefully enough but then a _boing_ and a cry from Ms. Yekaterina interrupted the class.

"Wh-what?!" Ms. Yekaterina said surprised as a large ink blob was on her shirt. The spat had giggled her her chest in a way that it made a _boing_ sound.

"Water pistols! Kirkland bought 'em for us!" The boys cheered.

"Exactly." Kirkland brought out his own water pistol.

"Mine is…"

"...rojo!"

"...blau!"

"...yellow!"

"Except that I thought ink instead of water would be more entertaining, don't you think so?" Kirkland added and all the boys with water pistols stood up cornering Ms. Yekaterina and she tried to talk them out of doing anything bad.

"N-now please students! T-take your seats please! Don't step any closer- All of you stop! Ekkk!" Her pleading didn't help and they all shot her over and over with multicolored ink squirts. Mr. Popescu burst again into the class trying to protect Ms. Yekaterina.

"Class 3 again?! Take your seats at once!"

Alfred sighed and thought to himself at what a disaster the class had become once more. Ink splat on him a little bit yet he paid no mind to it and watched the teachers try to stop the kids.

"Give it a rest already! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to the principle!" Mr. Popescu yelled furiously. Everyone quieted down at once and Kirkland smirked.

"Are you sure you really want to do that? Are you? I suppose I should show them you-know-what, right?" Kirkland said almost laughing. Mr. Popescu paled and Alfred noted how stiff he became along with Ms. Yekaterina. Alfred whipped the ink off himself and put two and two together. _'Is he blackmailing the teachers? Is that why they never stand up to him?'_

"Isn't this a great country, Mr. Popescu? Now don't get me wrong, I could care less about the United States of America, but I'm sure you don't. You must love all the restrictions that are being placed on guns now a days. If that weren't the case… If I could get a real one…. I'd fire about ten shots just in this room…" Kirkland chuckled as he prepared his water pistol and pointed it at Mr. Popescu. "Man there a lot of people in this room who make me sick."

 _'This kid says some scary things.'_ Mr. Popescu thought to himself.

No one made a sound. Some students grew afraid of Kirkland as he said that, even those in his monkey gang though then they all cheered praising Kirkland as if he said such a great thing. As Kirkland aimed ready to shot, Alfred took away a water pistol from the Spanish kid and shot Kirkland in the head right above his eye.

"A-alfred?!" Many students looked at him in surprise. He didn't look at them and stared at Kirkland with all the seriousness he could muster. Kirkland looked at him in surprise, the red ink looking eerily like blood dripping down his face. The ink's color contrasted with the green of his eye making it more vivid.

"I can think of one person I'd kill if I had a real gun too. Be grateful you live here in America or else you'd be dead on the spot. Get off your high horse and lay off." Alfred scowled. And the other good students gained courage to tell Kirkland off.

"That's right! Give it a rest! We want to have class!" Mei said. It was about time the good kids stood up for themselves.

"I can't believe we're halfway down the year and you stopped us from having a whole class!" Feliciano's twin brother Lovino said and Feliciano added to that. "Yeah! Don't make us stupid like you!"

"Demon child! Demon! Demon! Demon child! Go back to the hell from where you crawled from and stay there!" Sisia Vogel, a small and often overlooked Lichtenstein girl shouted angrily. Alfred thought they were taking it a bit too far despite that being the truth but said nothing else on the matter. The monkey boys retorted just as mad as Kirkland whipped the ink off his face and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait… Are you going to run away, eh Kirkland?" Alfred asked in a neutral tone. Kirkland stared at him and looked at the monkey boys.

"Hey." He said simply pointing at Alfred and turned to leave. The monkey boys grinned evilly and nodded eagerly. They all grabbed Alfred and he tried to pull away furiously.

"Hey? _Hey!_ Hey was all he said to get you to obey whatever he had you trained for? What's with you guys?! Are you dogs? Do you wag your tail for him too?! Lemme go!" Alfred yelled. Alfred pulled away one hand and pointed to Kirkland. "You're nothing! Don't try to act so high and mighty because you're the trash of Class 3! You know what we do with trash like you in the real world out there? We grind you down to flour and eat you!" _'Or something… like that…'_ That sounded better in his head but went along with it. Kirkland was almost out of the room and glanced once more to Alfred in neutral annoyance. Kiku, his best friend who was walking with him, stopped with him and looked at Alfred worriedly.

"You did it Alfred! No one else has ever stood up to him like that!" His friends cheered.

"I just didn't do that earlier because I didn't want to cause any problems." Alfred said. His friends still praised him and gushed about what a hero he was making Alfred feel proud. _'I won't let him win so easily again!'_

In another side of the school there was a different sight though. "Ah- Arthur-kun…. I was worried you would beat Alfred-san up. Everyone always wants to due to him being more outgoing and famous." Kiku said to Kirkland in the boy's restroom as Kirkland washed the ink remaining on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and scowled.

"I'll do it today after school." He said simply. The boys lingering outside trying to listen to what Kirkland had to say cheered happily. A party for them they said and laughed with anticipation.

* * *

It was finally after school and everyone was getting ready to go home. Alfred was packing up his stuff happy to leave school finally.

"Alfred! Take care on the way home!" Feliciano said. It was no surprise that everyone was worried for Alfred, he did cause quite a scene.

"Oh don't worry! Amelia is giving me a ride." Alfred said happily. He sighed dreamily as he thought of his 'madame'.

"Your girlfriend? So you're going to work today again?" Mei asked wondering if the manager of the actor really was his girlfriend, if she was, well Mei would have to try to get Alfred's attention somehow.

"Yep! I have dance lessons today. Work just never stops."

"Alfred!" Tino, a friendly Finish boy came running in, worry and fear stamped across his face. "It's an emergency! Sisia has been kidnapped by the troublemakers! We have to save her!"

"What?! Why her?" Alfred thought back to earlier and Sisia did seem to say some pretty mean things. It didn't make sense to Alfred though since he had said worse things than her.

"Um… If I may say something…." Kiku came out of nowhere and freaked everyone out. "I think you are Arthur-kun's weakness.."

"What?" Alfred? Kirkland's weakness? He didn't think it was possible.

"He said so before…"

* * *

" _When you said you'd do it after school, did you mean you'd bully him?" Kiku asked Kirkland once the rowdy boys left._

 _"No.. I think he might be might weakness… I need to find his soon. I need to make sure this is the last time he stands up to me." Kirkland replied, his mind thinking up devious ways to make Alfred back off permanently. Kiku couldn't help but think they would be like a cobra and a mongoose._

* * *

"That's amazing Alfred! You became his weakness!" Mei cheered but Alfred scowled.

"Now is not the time to be cheering, we need to save Sisia first! Tino, where did they take her to?"

"Ah- they took her to the pond in the back of the school, near the gym." Tino said and as soon as he said that, Alfred ran out. Everyone followed him and Kiku caught up.

"Alfred-san, I wish you luck, you're the only one who can stop Arthur-kun."

"Whose side are you on man? Mine or Kirkland's? You always stick up for Bushy Brows!"

"Ah- I just care for Arthur-kun. There are many things I don't like about him but he's a good guy." Kiku said shyly.

"Just confess to him already! Ugh!" Alfred yelled and sped up. Kiku wasn't able to keep up and cried out.

"Wait Alfred-san! It's not like that! I like you!"

"What a time for a confession…" Lovino muttered as he looked back at Kiku who was trying to regain his breath.

"Well too bad for him, I already have my madame with me!" Alfred declared loudly and a squawk of disbelief came from Mei. No one stopped though, they kept running to the pond where they would find the boys taunting and making fun of Sisia. Sisia was crying and asking for help. She didn't know how to swim and was too short to keep her head out of the water, she had to practically hop so she didn't drown.

"Hey look! I think she is eating the moss! Gross!" The boys laughed. "She looks like an ugly warty toad hopping around like that."

Kirkland leaned on the a tree next to the pond and sneered at Sisia who kept begging.

"Go on… say it. You want to repeat what you said to me one more time? It was pretty interesting, wasn't it? Oh my, what was it you called me…? Oh right! Something regarding a... _demon child_. Repeat what you said earlier." Kirkland said with venom in his voice and Sisia's face paled terribly with fear. "Tell me, what else did you say?"

Sisia just cried wanting this all to end but the boys poked her head pushing her down. "Hey, Kirkland just asked you something. Now answer him."

"Sisia! Out of the way monkey boys!" Sisia could not handle much more of this and Alfred pushed the boys away from the girl and lifted her out of the water. She shivered and coughed out some of the water she had swallowed. "Lovino, Feliciano, take Sisia to the nurse now!" The twins nodded and helped Sisia to her feet and let her lean her weight on them. As they took Sisia to the nurse, Alfred turned to Kirkland who looked at the scene apathetically.

Alfred shook as he stood up and faced Kirkland.

Kirkland smiled smugly. "You're shaking. Something wrong Jones?"

"I'm shaking because I'm furious! I have never been so angry in life! This anger is making me shake!" Alfred yelled.

"Congratulations, mark this day on your calendar." The smugness and just everything about Kirkland drew about so much hate in Alfred that he had never felt before. He didn't hesitate and punched Arthur square in the jaw. _'I'll never forgive you for this!'_ Alfred thought. The exhilaration made his heart beat loudly in his ears and he glared at Kirkland. Kirkland glared back feeling just as much hatred as Alfred.

"That, Kirkland, was also the first time I hit someone."

"Then this'll be my first time hitting someone famous." Kiku who had just gotten to the scene yelled at Kirkland to stop but Kirkland didn't stop. Suddenly something unexpected happened.

Alfred dodged.

No one had ever dodged one of Kirkland's punches before, he was too fast. Kirkland was sure that it was just a fluke but….. Alfred was dance-dodging all of Kirkland's punches. Alfred laughed as he kept it, Kirkland growing frustrated when he couldn't land a punch.

"Oh ho ho~! How do you like my moves Kirkland? I've learned them in my theater group! Can ya ever do something like this? I can do this all day! Ah ha ha-" In the middle of Alfred's gloating, sandbags fell on top of Alfred. He had been knocked down but when he stood up, he blamed it on Kirkland. "What the hell was that!? Why did you do that?! Apologize now!"

"I didn't do anything!" Kirkland said with full honesty. Even he didn't know and was curious as to who dropped it on him, though he could guess.

"Let's talk one-on-one, you and me buster!" Alfred dragged Kirkland into the gym's storage room. He slammed the door shut once they were both inside. Alfred took a seat on one of the boxes and sighed. "Now Kirkland, were both finally alone. We are not children anymore so lets talk like mature young adults. Let's split our butts and talk."

"First of all, I think you mean, 'Let's spill our guts and talk.'. Our butts are already split. Second of all, technically speaking, we are children. Third of all, you're the one who lacks maturity." Kirkland said annoyed. Alfred choose to ignore him completely and continued.

"Whatever, let's get to the point. You and Kiku get the highest grades in the class and score well on the tests, that means you aren't stupid. But this leads to the question… what are you doing stupid things then?"

"It just means I'm stupid." He said simply and started to walk back out but Alfred grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! Whats wrong with you? Seriously!" Kirkland had had enough and turned to Alfred and put his hands around Alfred's neck. He started to choke Alfred. Both boys were roughly about the same height so it was easy to look at Alfred in the eye, his own eyes blazing with anger while Alfred's reflected fear and defiance. Kirkland was strong, Alfred could feel it and despite him being just as strong, he didn't know what to do.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you. Everything. Everything is wrong with me including you. Don't you dare cross me again or else you'll regret ever getting your stuck up nose in my business. I was being nice but from now on, I'll treat you just as cruel as the others." He let Alfred go and walked out. Alfred gasped trying to get air back.

"Kirkland!" Alfred yelled once he got air in his lungs. Kirkland turned to him looking neutral again. "You don't scare me with your petite threats! Next time, you cross me, I'll show you my wrath!" Kirkland simply walked away and Alfred glared fiercely. _'I won't ever forgive him! I'll take down World Academy W Jr.'s demon boy down_ _!'_ Alfred thought with his mind made up.

That is how the sunny boy and the rainy boy begun a wild adventure that changed the lives of many others and their own.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Fu- this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for a fic.

 _Here I am with a new story! This here is a middle school!AU(for the most part)/ Kodocha!AU_

 _What does this mean? It means that it follows the story line of the manga/anime Kodocha. If you haven't read it, I recommend it! It's a bit of an old manga but very good, though if you don't want spoilers for the fic, don't read it until this fic is finished, I don't think I'll make it too long, 'bout 10-15 chapters long._

 ** _Characters Profiles will be in the next chapoter.***_**


	2. Character Information

_**Characters Profiles:**_

 _ ***Akane Hondo:**_ _**Played by Nyo!2P!Japan:** Akane is Alfred's mother, why is he American and she Japanese? Why do they have different names? Well this will all be answered in around chapter 5, it's a bit of an important part in the story but I'll keep it to a minor. Ack! I feel a bit weeb-y for making it this way but everyone will see! AHAHAHA. Akane is a successful writer most noted for her novel, 'The Pimp and Me', an autobiographical novel of when she was married to her ex-husband Kuro Hondo. She also makes many fascinating novels mostly regarding women and sci-fi themes. She loves Alfred very much and is a rather eccentric woman yet a refined one. She usually wears kimono's to remind her of home and she feels comfortable in them and has crazy head wear because she has a chipmunk living on her head constantly. Her hobbies include making her editor suffer and buying random things from the internet. She is currently working of a new book called 'My Son Alfred and I'. Alfred is proud of his mother but when that book goes on sale, he will feel a bit melancholic._

 _ ****Amelia: Played by Nyo!America:** Now if you've read Clockwork Mystery, you know I make nyo!character's the mothers of countries and 2P!characters the fathers, in this fic that's not the case for the most part. Amelia is 25 in this fic. She dates Alfred but its not real dating, she just goes with it to make Alfred happy, truthfully she loves Alfred like a little brother. Amelia is a cheerful young woman who loves to have fun but understands when to separate fun from work. She went to community college and is taking online courses to pursue higher knowledge. Her beginnings are unknown only to Akane and a small part to Alfred._

 **Ms. Yekaterina Ukrayinka :** _**Played by Ukraine:** Poor gal, being bullied by all those little monkeys and Arthur. A sweet young woman with a hard past, her cousins whom she loves like siblings, Natalia and Ivan can be scary but they adore her greatly. Their ages? You'll find out later. Yekaterina raised her cousins when they moved from Europe to America. The transition was hard for them all and paying for her college tuition would have been impossible if she hadn't remained determined and earned scholarships. She is currently raising money to pay for her cousins' education and for a wedding she hopes to have soon._

 _ **Mr. Vladimir Popesc u: Played By Romania:** Mr. Popescu is always willing to lend a hand to Ms. Yekaterina though that does tend to get him in trouble. As a teacher, he has seen some rude kids but never like those in Class 3. This young man is good at reading the atmosphere and has an interest in the supernatural, most think he is a vampire but is really? Once he caught Arthur hiding as he read one of Vladimir's guides to the supernatural. He believes Arthur has potential and would be willing to teach him what he knows about the supernatural but he is afraid of him for some reason. He has a younger brother who he loves although he has raised him for a majority of his life as both their parents died in a car accident when they were young. I low-key ship Yekaterina and Vladimir._

 _ **There are roughly about 26 students in the class but these kids are the main ones.**_

 _ **The Monkey Gang:**_ _The Monkey Gang is the group of bullies that interrupt the do as Arthur says though usually he simply tells them to have fun and not bother him. Some memebers include: **Gilbert Beilschmidt** (Prussia), **Antonio Carriedo Fernandez** (Spain), **Matthias Hansen** (Denmark), **Im Yong Soo** (S. Korea), **Sadik Anan** (Turkey), **Milen Hinova** (Bulgaria), and occasionally **Lovino Vargas** (S. Italy) when he wants to be tough._

 _ **The Good Kids:** If it weren't for them, Ms. Yekaterina would have had a nervous breakdown by now. These guys are the rest of the class. Some of these people include: **Mei Taan** (Taiwan), **Feliciano** and **Lovino Vargas** (Italy as a Whole), **Sisia Vogel** (Liechtenstein), **Tino Vainamainen** (Finland), **Kiku Honda** (Japan), **Angelique Talma** (Seychelles), and **Eduard von Bock** (Estonia)._

 _ **The Main Protagonist:**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones: Played by America:**_ _Alfred is a child actor who started his career when Akane took him to the Hetagroup Theater Group. He is 11 years old and is full of youthful energy and innocence. He is a happy fellow and the hero of Class 3. Alfred's infancy is rather obscure, even the ever nosey media doesn't know whats up with Akane and Alfred's true relationship. Some believe that Amelia is Alfred's true mother but Akane, Amelia, and Alfred denied this fact. Alfred comes out in the popular show called Child's Toy. Child's Toy has opened up many doors for Alfred as he is being offered various movie roles, though he has yet to decide which to take. He hates Arthur Kirkland for being a cynic and bulling the teacher and other students. Many see him as the leader of the good kids._

 _ **Arthur Kirkland: Played by England:**_ _Arthur Kirkland is a bully. He simply grabbed Ms. Yekaterina's breast the second week of school and havoc through the class into a mess. He holds black mail over the teachers' heads and this might be the reason why he gets off scot-free, however, it is not confirmed that he does in fact hold blackmail. He is reserved and does not like to be around many people but regardless, the Monkey Gang swarms him. No one knows anything about him except that he is 11. The only person that knows a lot about Arthur is Kiku who was Arthur's first friend when he moved to America from England. Kiku doesn't like to talk about Arthur's past as he knows it displeases him. Arthur's relationship with his family is unknown._


	3. Scared Kirkland?

Alfred sighed as he wiped off the sweat on his face with a towel he had once his Jazz Dance classes were over. He walked over to his next class which would be judo on Amelia's insistence that he should have basic self-defense under his belt. Alfred had started a week ago after his incident with Kirkland and he had gotten more job offers because of the new skill he was learning. It was all great in Alfred's opinion but he now had to go to various auditions.

"I like appearing on t.v. and acting but man auditions suck!" Alfred complained to one of his fellow child actors. He talked to them about how he was busier than ever but they all just cheered him on and told him to keep up the good work and wished him the best of luck. "Thanks but I'm going to need more than just luck if I want to beat Kirkland!" Of course, no one truly knew who Kirkland was and they shrugged it off. Alfred was called forward to train with his trainer and he absent mindedly did as told.

Alfred was lost in his thoughts as he trained with his instructor. _'How can I beat Kirkland? I don't want him to interfere with me or bother anyone else again. How though…? He nearly strangled me. He is strong. I can't beat him with just raw power.'_ Alfred of course, didn't pay attention to how easily he threw his instructor halfway across the room with just his 'raw power.' The other child actors watched in awe as he demonstrated his strength and clapped for him but Alfred didn't notice. It seemed that the American boy was oblivious to his own insane strength.

* * *

"Stop it! All of you! Take a seat now! P-please! I can get really mad too!" Ms. Yekaterina yelled hopelessly as the students of her classroom ran around like wild monkeys throwing things and even throwing a shoe to her rather large chest. The shoe bounced off and gained such big air that some students stopped amazed. Unfortunately for Ms. Yekaterina, it now was a contest to see who could bounce things higher off her breasts. Alfred stared at the paper in front of him that had only his name and the beginnings of a warm up they were supposed to do that day. It was ten minutes until the end of the school day and yet that's all they did.

"We're never going to get anything done at this rate." Alfred muttered and slammed his hands on the desk angrily. He was getting real sick of all this noise and chaos. "Stop already you idiots!"

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "Get him!" They all laughed and tackled Alfred to the ground. He struggled but they held him down and got a large pair of scissors. They started tearing apart his rather expensive jeans with the scissors and Alfred struggled still. By the time they were done, his jeans looked like daisy dukes over his boxers. At first he was upset but then stood up with a smile. He hopped up and down to reveal that under his jeans he had his gym shorts under.

"Ah ha! You monkey's thought you could humiliate me? I am always prepared." He said boldly, nevermind the fact that he had been too lazy to take them off earlier. He then scowled and grabbed Kirkland's collar who had been in the back of class with his earphones on listening to rock music at full volume. "Kirkland you-! How could you order them to do something like that?!"

"I didn't order then to do anything of the sort like that." Kirkland smirked. "All I ordered them was to have fun whenever you tried to stop them from having their play time."

"Grrrr! Fight me! One-on-one! Let's get down right here and down. You dirty rotten..." Alfred made a chocking sort of motion with his hands and Kirkland scoffed at him. Did he honestly not learn from last time?

"Hey! Don't talk like that to Eyebrows!" The monkey gang yelled. They all gathered around Alfred to give him a lesson. Kiku watched a little helplessly as they did and turned to Kirkland.

"Arthur-kun! Why don't you just tell them to stop all this nonsense already? Please?" He pleaded quietly to his friend. He knew the boy had compassion in his heart but lately he had been just plain mean.

"It's not my responsibility to do so." Kirkland replied and popped his earphones back in his ears. Kiku sighed as he knew it would be of no use to try and persuade Kirkland to stop. Alfred, however, punched the monkey gang without breaking a sweat. The boys grew mad and managed to take Alfred up to the roof and locked him up there. Alfred tried to open the door but when he realized that they weren't going to let him out, he banged on the door but it wouldn't work.

"Let me out! C'mon! I have a meeting for a very important movie I'm in! If I don't show up, it could ruin my career!" Alfred yelled.

"That's why we're not letting you leave." The boys laughed from the other side of the door.

"Kirkland! Kirkland! Tell them to back off for today! Kirkland!" Alfred was getting a bit desperate now as he knew time was ticking. There was a moment of silence as then the door slammed open revealing Amelia.

"Alfred! C'mon! Hurry, we're already so late. What on Earth happened to your clothes? Nevermind, you need to go home to change quickly." Amelia said as she dragged Alfred out of the school. The boys looked at Amelia impressed and whispered things like: 'oooh it's his madame' or 'that's Alfred's girlfriend'. Kirkland looked at them run by with calculating eyes, the gears on his mind turning and assessing the situation for later use. A new thought crossed Kirkland and chuckled to himself as it did.

* * *

Alfred had missed the meeting. He nearly had a heart attack when they told him he missed it and they told him they couldn't reschedule. As if a consolation prize, they told him he was still in the movie but he couldn't add any input to it. Alfred sulked in the car in the way back cursing Kirkland's existence with everything he had. Just remembering Kirkland's smug face made him growl in annoyance and Amelia glanced at him worried that he would have a meltdown.

"Oh! Alfred, you have a little friend waiting for you in front of our house." Amelia said as they reached the mansion and Kiku waited there for the two blondes. Alfred got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Kiku? What's up? Why are you here?"

"Oh… Alfred-san… I just… thought I should tell you Arthur-kun's weak points because… you're right, we can't go on like this." Kiku said with a new determination. Alfred's face turned into one of joy and malicious intent. _'His weak points! Finally he'll go down!'_ Alfred thought happily.

"What are they? What are they? What are they?" Alfred said nearly jumping with excitement.

"Its acrophobia and aquaphobia. He is terrified of heights and to some degree, deep water." Kiku said feeling a wave of guilt for betraying his best friend's trust. "Good-bye Alfred-san, please don't let other know I told you!" He added as he ran home.

"Acrophobia and aquaphobia! I got him now! I've won!" Alfred ignored Kiku and ran in calling for his mother in a loud voice.

"Mama! Mama! Can I borrow something from your old junk stuff from the internet?" Alfred asked running into the room without waiting for his mother's permission. Akane caught up with him, her editor behind her begging for her newest manuscript.

"Yes but what exactly do you mean by 'junk', hm?" She asked as Alfred rummaged through her things.

"Well all these things are pretty weird and kinda useless." He said without a care. "Ah-! Here it is! Watch out Kirkland, you're days of bothering me are over!" Alfred laughed evilly.

Amelia sighed and pulled Akane aside. "He is planning something big with that and the Kirkland boy, should we do something?"

"No, let him be and take responsibility for his own actions, more importantly, check out the toy snake in my hair. Doesn't it look realistic?" Akane said as a plastic snake popped out of her hair.

"Uh…. I think the chipmunk is afraid of it." Amelia said looking at the small chipmunk on Akane's shoulder trembling. Akane chuckled petting it to sooth it and glanced to Alfred who made a happy dance. She needed to give her soon space, how else could he bloom if she suffocated him?

* * *

"Kirkland, wait!" Alfred said to Kirkland first thing in the morning the next day. Kirkland turned to look at Alfred wondering what the hell he could be planning. "I think we should settle this once and of all~! Don't you agree? I propose a challenge!" Alfred practically purred. "Then the loser will obey the winner." He added as if to sweetened the deal. His friends thought he was crazy and talked among themselves of how hope was all lost now.

Kirkland quirked up a smile and crossed his arms confidently. "A match?" He said. "At what? Rock-paper-scissors?" He chuckled thinking, ' _What an idiot!'_

"Come to the gym and find out why dont'cha?" He ran the gym excitedly and Kirkland followed.

Something hung from the gymnasium roof with straps. It hung above a deep pool. Everyone wondered how Alfred set that up in the first place and how high was the gym if all that could fit. "What is that?" Gilbert, one of Kirkland's lackeys asked looking at it. A sense of dread begun to fill Kirkland.

"This you ask~? Why this is my mom's 'Easy to Bungee Jump For Everyone' set and her 20 foot deep easy set up pool!" Alfred smirked at Kirkland's paling face. "Setting it up was a real pain in the neck but I did it and even put a test dummy with an average human weight to try it out for safety. And as an added bonus, here is a high frequency waterproof mic that detects even the tiniest of noises. The rules of the challenge are: Whoever makes the loudest noise, loses."

"No way I'm doing that, it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kirkland turned away as he walked, he sent a glare to Kiku. Kiku was the only person who knew this, not even his own family knew this. Kiku shrank back at his glare and felt guilt pooling up once more.

"What's this? Chicken, Kirkland?" Alfred taunted.

"No way! Kirkland isn't afraid of anything!" Gilbert yelled.

"Right! Eyebrows is better than you." Added Matthias. Kirkland wanted to strangle the both of them. Kirkland was soon surrounded by the monkey gang with their cheering and pressuring.

 _'There is no way he is going to do this. Its both of his greatest fears! I one the other hand love height and to swim! He might pretend to be fearless, but I know he is going to fail.'_ Alfred gloated internally. "He is the mic for you~! When _I_ win, you'll have to do whatever I say." Kirkland wasn't looking any better and had a prominent scowl on his face.

"If I win, you don't boss me around, right?" He asked staring at the water. He felt like vomiting at the thought of falling into it.

"Yes of course, if that's what you want that is." Alfred said. Kirkland took almost unnoticeable shaky steps to the ladder that lead to the jumping point. As he went up his hand started to sweat and fear was settling horribly. _'Damnit! Why do I have to do this? Just because of that git… bloody hell I'm going to die here, aren't I?'_ Kirkland thought to himself. The rest of the way his mind swam with the thought: _'I'm going to die.'_

Alfred looked at him the whole time. He was paying special attention to the way Kirkland shook slightly and when he made it to the top, he saw how Kirkland's eyes seemed to glaze over with fear despite how stoic his face was. It seemed like no one else could see Kirkland's fear, no one except for Kiku. _'He is going to freeze up. He isn't going to do it.'_ Alfred thought to himself as Kirkland's feet seemed to be stuck. Slowly, Kirkland strapped himself securely to the bungee cord set and looked down. The monkey gang cheered for him and the rest looked worried at how safe this all truly was. Alfred was buzzing with excitement as he saw Kirkland sway unsteadily. "Jump Kirkland! Jump!" He yelled loudly. Kirkland closed his eyes, swallowed thickly, and jumped.

The world seemed to slow down to Kirkland. He swore in his mind he was about to die and cursed Alfred. He prayed hoping he would survive and briefly wondered if he was protestant or catholic. Fear was eating up his insides and it made its way outside. He let out a tiny noise of fear that would have been unperceivable if it wasn't for mic on him. He was then dunked mercilessly into the cold pool water and then dragged up and then dunked again over and over until the cord stopped. He quickly pulled himself out with the cord since he couldn't swim. Kirkland unhooked himself and walked dizzily.

Alfred had been listening though to the tiniest of sounds. Now he was confident with every fiber of his being.

"Don't make a sound as you jump off and land, then you'll win, okay?" Mei grinned as Alfred ran happily up the ladder.

"I got this in the bag!" He laughed loudly. "I've practically already won!" He strapped himself once he was on top and danced a little on top. 'I'm not even scared.' He got ready into a diving position.

The students were amazed at how he even posed going down, a wide smile still painted on his face, the monkey gang slumping down in defeat when-

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Alfred shrieked halfway down. Everyone covered their ears and poor Mei who had been in charge of listening for the tinest sound had her eardrums nearly burst. Sweet relief came when he was dunked but the shriek get sounding once he was pulled up. When he came to a halt underwater, he regained his thoughts and swam up. His face had a blank smile on it. Mei went over to him as her ears still rang.

"Alfred? What happened up there? Where did all that self-confidence go to?" She asked exasperated with both Kirkland and Alfred.

"I uh….. Don't have a problem with high places but…. Apparently I do have a problem with falling from high places." He laughed weakly. Everyone nearly fell back and Kirkland walked up to him. He hadn't regained any color and in fact was still shaking ever so slightly but a small smirk was on his face.

"I suppose that means I won. You lost. See you tomorrow Jones." He said as he walked out of the gym and most likely out of the school despite not going to class at all.

* * *

Once he was home and sitting in the living room moping around, Akane spoke up. "I don't have any sympathy for you for this whole bungee cord diving. When you were a baby, I would throw you almost ten feet in the air and you would always scream with joy."

"T-ten feet?!" Amelia gasped surprised.

"Mom! That must have traumatized me! That's why I'm so scared of falling!" Alfred said chewing on his newest script nervously. "This is awful! What am I going to do tomorrow."

"Alfred please don't chew on your script, you still need to memorize your lines." Amelia scolded Alfred halfheartedly. Akane simply laughed and when her editor came once again asking for her manuscript, she stood up, turned, and ran away at full speed laughing all the way. Her editor sighed wearily and ran after her. Alfred decided to join in and forgot about his classroom woes for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day was not much different than any other. The class was a disorganized mess, Ms. Yekaterina was crying, and the good students sighed in discontent.

Alfred stood up and yelled. "Hey you-!"

"Jones, sit back down. Don't open your mouth if you plan to boss anyone during class time." Kirkland ordered from his seat in the back and Alfred sat back down with a grumble. He sighed thinking about how stupid his challenge had been. Mr. Popescu came running in again to Ms. Yekaterina's defense and Alfred's friends came up to him.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Sisia asked quietly and Alfred nodded.

"Alfred-san, if you keep grumbling like that, people will think you have diarrhea." Kiku said with a small smile. Alfred glanced at him annoyed.

"Gross, why did you say weird things like that? Don't try and cheer me up with that junk." Alfred said and spoke with Mei and Sisia instead. Kiku looked at a book called _'A Guide To Things That Western Boys Like'_ by Akane Hondo (Buy it for 50% off at Wal-Marth when you mention _Child's Toy_ today!)

"Are you ready to give up now, Alfred?" Mei asked. Alfred grew scowled and crossed his arms.

"No way! I'm never going to give up! Not until I get Kirkland to say uncle!" Alfred yelled with determination.

"What?" Kirkland asked walking up to Alfred. "Talking about me behind my back, eh? You want me to just say uncle? How many times?"

"Uhh…. what?" Alfred asked a bit confused.

"Uncle." Kirkland said in a monotone voice. "Uncle. Uncle. Uncle. Uncle. Uncle. Uncle. Uncle Uncle. Uncle. Uncle. Uncle."

Alfred blushed angrily. And pulled his hair when Kirkland walked away laughing. "I hate him so much! This is so embarrassing!" Sisia and Mei tried to calm Alfred down but Kiku spoke up again.

"If you keep buzzing around like that, people will swat you thinking you were a pesky fly." Alfred directed his anger to him and punched him. The class now was in a complete state of chaos. With Alfred joining in the mess, all the students to go with it and had fun.

"Pizza delivery!" A man with boxes of pizza came into the classroom cheerfully.

"Who ordered pizza?!" Mr. Popescu looked at the delivery man shocked. The monkey gang quickly took the boxes and Kirkland paid the man.

"I did, who else?" He smiled and with his eyes taunted Mr. Popescu daring him to challenge him or get him in trouble.

Mr. Popescu sighed and shuffled on to his own classroom where he had left his students reading quietly.

* * *

"Mr. Popescu? You called for me?" Alfred went into the nurse's office per Mr. Popescu's orders later that day after school. Mr. Popescu had been sitting at the nurse's desk with a weary expression but still smiled.

"Ah, Alfred, thank you for coming. Here, take a seat." He motioned to a seat in front of the desk.

Alfred went to take a seat and looked to the teacher. "Whats up?"

"Alright Alfred, I'm going to tell you a story. It's not exactly a story for children but you are the only person I can trust in. It's about your teacher Ms. Yekaterina…. You see we-"

"You're going out. Yeah, we all kinda figured it out."

"That obvious, huh? Well your teacher and I spend a lot of time here during lunch, the nurse gave us permission to eat here on our own…"

"Ah… I didn't know about that."

"Yes well Arthur did… one day when we were eating and we got a little carried away," Mr. Popescu coughed looking away for a bit. "But what we didn't see was that Arthur had been spying on us. We were in the heat of the moment-"

"You guys were doing it, weren't you?" Alfred said with the most serious face an eleven year old could muster.

"Well…. Yes we were."

"Oh my GOD! Thats DISGUSTING!" Alfred said in the loudest voice he could possibly use. Both Mr. Popescu's and Alfred's faces were beet red and Alfred looked down at his feet trying to make sense of that.

"Please Alfred! I know it's big news but don't be so loud!" Mr. Popescu said urging Alfred to calm down.

"Sorry, sorry, I used my theater voice. It's just…. Oh Jesus! I knew you two had something going on but to think that the teachers were doing it right smack in school during school hours? That's such a shock!" Alfred cringed when his overly active imagination conjured some childish image of the teachers doing it and Kirkland being a sneaking pervert and taking a picture. Oh he was going to need therapy now!

"I understand Alfred but please listen…." Mr. Popescu quietly made his request to Alfred.

* * *

 _"Alfred, Arthur is blackmailing us. We can't complain about Arthur's behavior or even get him in trouble with the principle. I'm asking you, not as a teacher but as someone who needs help, please get that picture from Arthur. Yekaterina and I would be so grateful, please."_ Mr. Popescu asked Alfred this very big favor. Alfred had a large hero complex, this was no secret, so now that Alfred understood the trouble that Ms. Yekaterina and Mr. Popescu had, he just had to do something. That is why Alfred was in the car with Amelia late at night thinking of ways to get the picture from Kirkland's grubby hands.

"So things will get better once you get this picture from the Kirkland boy, right? What exactly will you do?" Amelia asked Alfred as she frowned. That Kirkland boy was more troublesome than she originally thought. He was barely in the sixth grade and he had this kind of power up his sleeve? If he continued in this path, he could become a dangerous person in the near future. She just hoped it didn't come to that and that Alfred would not get involve in any of that mess.

"I don't know 'Melia. He has no reason to listen to me at all. In fact, because _I_ lost the challenge, I have to listen to him..." Alfred sighed.

"Well... how about you play fire with fire. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Listen, you can take an embarrassing photograph of Kirkland and the threaten him with it, you know, blackmail him. That way you also get to stop doing what he tells you to do." Blackmail was wrong of course, but Kirkland was the one who started with that sort of thing.

"That's it! Oh Amelia I love you!" He hugged Amelia tightly and kissed her cheek. "You're the greatest girlfriend ever! I'll get Kiku to help me! His house isn't that far from and he also has one of those old school Polaroid cameras. You go to the park and wait for me." Alfred said getting out of the car. "Pick me up later Amelia! I'll give you a call!"

"Please be careful Alfred." Amelia said as Alfred turned to leave.

"Don't worry I will. A toothball for a toothball, right?" He winked and ran to Kiku's house. Amelia wondered what the hell a toothball was but watched Alfred leave before driving to the park.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Fast update, huh? Well this wasn't as action-y as the first but we did get more insight on the characters._

 _ **Acrophobia and aquaphobia** : Acrophobia means fear of heights while aquaphobia is fear of water. Arthur's aquaphobia isn't that bad as he can be in a tub with no problem but once he gets into deep water, then he has a problem._

 _ **Wal-Marth** : Small reference to Marth._

 _By the way, in this AU. being gay is okay. Everyone is like, well okay then so- yeah._


	4. A Toothball for a Toothball!

"So this is Kirkland's house?" Alfred said as he looked at the surprisingly normal looking house. Kiku, who was hiding in the bushes with Alfred nodded. "It's a nice looking home…" Alfred said thoughtfully but all that thoughtfulness was gone when his plan crossed his mind again.

"When he comes out, get close to him and then you pull down his pants!"

"Um….." Kiku started.

"Then I'll take a snapshot of him with his underwear showing fully! He'll be so embarrassed!" Alfred grinned.

"Alfred-san, are you sure about this? I'm a bit scared."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No need to worry! I won't let him lay a finger on you. So Kirkland is going to come out soon?"

"Yes… Arthur-kun doesn't have a mother, so every night he eats his supper alone outside, usually in the park. He has an older sister but… they don't really get along." This was news to Alfred and turned to look at Kiku with surprise.

"What? Really? What about a dad? He has one, right?"

"He does have a father but his father is distant to Arthur-kun. He works a lot and doesn't have time for him."

Alfred turned back to look at Kirkland's door and sighed. ' _He must be lonely. Is that why he acts up like that? Did he raise himself?'_ For the first time since he met Arthur Kirkland, he felt something else other than hate, anger, or annoyance.

"It's all your fault! Get out! Get out! Don't let me see your stupid ass face again! It makes me so sick!" A girl's loud yells were suddenly heard from inside the house and they seemed to be getting closer.

"What's that?" Alfred asked Kiku quietly.

"It sounds like that's Arthur-kun's sister." Kiku replied looking at the door with a bit of sadness.

"Get out of my house! Don't ever come back to my house!" The door swung open and an angry looking Kirkland came out followed by an angrier looking teenage girl.

"Did you built this house? Do you own the deed? There is no need for you to get hysterical! Or is that all you are? A hysterical bitch!" Kirkland yelled back glaring at the girl and storming out of the house.

"You- you- demon child! You're a demon! A disgusting demon! If you weren't alive-!" The door was slammed shut before the girl could continue and an angry scream could be heard.

Alfred couldn't believe what he heard. _'Is that really what his own sister says to him? I can't believe she would say something like that to her own family.'_ Alfred, who had been loved in some way or another, couldn't understand why anyone would treat their family that way.

"Alfred-san…" Kiku said quietly. "Alfred-san, what should I do? He is coming."

"Oh right when he gets close….." Alfred trailed off at the expression Kirkland had. He looked so melancholic and it was something that he hadn't seen before on the English boy, usually he had a sneer, a scowl, a glare, and other similar expressions of the sort but he never really saw anything else. Had Alfred been too quick to judge? Kirkland walked slowly and as he walked he sudden scowled and punched the wall. He passed by the bushes Alfred and Kiku were hidden in and Alfred noticed his hand would twitch slightly in pain. He brought up his hand and licked some of the blood that was dripping like some sort of a wounded cat.

"Alfred-san what should I do? Alfred-san… Arthur-kun is leaving… Alfred-san? Is something wrong?"

"I was just….. Surprised…" Alfred mumbled. ' _He looked really sad… even if it is him he- He won't get my forgiveness!'_ Alfred nodded as if to reassure himself. "Alright, alright I'll take the picture. Let's follow him to the park! Still… those were some awful words… Are you really sure that's his sister?"

"There is no doubt about it Alfred-san, that's his sister."

"He probably acts just as bad at home like in school. Oh! We're close to the park! Here is our chance, let's go Kiku! This is an all out war of toothballs!" He pushed Kiku forward. Kiku looked back to Alfred warily questioning whether this was a good idea.

 _'This is our chance! It's time Kirkland got a taste of his own medicine! This time we'll get the demon child!'_ Alfred laughed internally.

"W-well if it isn't Arthur-kun!" Kiku said nervously as he approached Kirkland. Kirkland had been tying a cloth he always carried in his pocket around his injured hand.

"Kiku? What are you doing out at this hour?" Kirkland asked with a concern he would have never showed at school.

"A-actually, the truth is that I need to ask a favor- oh! Arthur-kun, what happened to your hand?" Kiku asked and gently took a look at Kirkland's hand.

"Its nothing."

 _'Now Kiku! Now!'_ Alfred purposely rustled the bush and signaled Kiku.

"Arthur-kun… my sincerest apologies." Kiku said stoically.

"Huh-?" Kirkland didn't have time to react as Kiku pulled down his pants, revealing his unicorn boxers. A flash was seen coming from a certain bush and for a moment, no one moved. "Kiku! What the hell do you think you're doing!" He raised voice and pulled up his pants quickly. .

"Arthur Kirkland!" Alfred cried out 'heroically'. Alfred then jumped out of the bushes. "That's as far as you'll go!"

"What? Who is there?!" Kirkland turned to Alfred.

"I've got an embarrassing picture of you and your underwear!" Alfred laugh. "Once this polaroid picture develops, your trouble making days are history!"

"Jones?! Don't you have anything better to do? What about your stupid theater?" Kirkland said with a bright blush on his face. He was both humiliated and angry, Alfred didn't know Kirkland could even blush!

"Oh look! Its developing! And today is my day off. I wonder if I should make copies and put them all over school. Maybe I could post it on Child's Toy's official blog!" Alfred grinned. Kirkland scowled angrily and the blush he had on his face was long gone.

"You wouldn't dare." He spat viciously. His hand balled up into fists. "Why you-"

"How do you feel Kirkland? Angry? Embarrassed? Well this is a taste of your own medicine. Give that some thought!" Alfred pointed to Arthur the shame-on-you finger.

Kirkland turned and glared at Kiku. Kiku took a step back with his hands up in surrender. "Kiku!"

"Touch him and I'll make sure everyone gets a copy of this picture." Alfred declared and Kiku went in back of him. Both of them looked at the picture Alfred took and they giggled. "Unicorns? Really?"

"Shut up!" Kirkland stomped his feet in a rather childish manner. He ran to get the picture out of Alfred's hands. "Give it to me!"

Alfred had seen him coming and made his dance escape. He then got his phone and speed dialed Amelia. Kirkland grew frustrated trying and failing to get the picture.

Amelia came and honked the car horn to tell Alfred she had come. "I'll take it from here Al." She said and Alfred handed her the picture.

"Thanks Amelia! I love you!" He waved as Amelia drove away.

"If you do anything to hurt Alfred, I'll send this picture to everyone at your school!" Amelia called out as she drove away.

"Nice one Amelia! Great timing! Don't worry Kirkland, as long as you do what I say, no one will ever see that picture." Kirkland scowled and nodded. "First of all, give me the pictures of the teachers doing it. Where is it?"

Kirkland sighed and crossed his arms. "Its at home."

"Then let's go to your house!" Alfred grinned and walked ahead of Kirkland and Kiku. Kirkland seemed reluctant to go but still walked along looking at the floor. The silence was unnerving to Alfred and he turned around suddenly. "You sure are being quiet and weird! I bet you're plotting something, aren't you?"

"I'm not plotting anything. If anything, you are the quiet and weird one. When the class was in uproar, you would just sit in your seat. It wasn't until recently that I realized what a blabber mouth you truly are." Kirkland grumbled.

"I'm not weird or quiet! I just didn't want to get in trouble. Besides, you caused the class to go crazy but you were quiet-er." Alfred said ignoring the blabber mouth part.

"Hmmm…. I knew that if someone was going to stop me in the class, it would have been you, that's why I didn't want you to get involved. Then you had to get Kiku involved too." Kirkland walked ahead of Alfred.

"But why?"

"Well you really are not normal, Alfred-san. He must have realized deep in his subconscious what an angel you are." Kiku cut in, though Alfred only heard the first part.

"What do you mean not normal!?"

"Sorry Alfred-san!"

Kirkland shook his head and muttered to himself what a strange boy Alfred was. Alfred was able to hear that and jabbed a finger on Kirkland's back. "You're the strange one! In fact, everyone in this fanfiction is strange!"

Kirkland ignored them as they went into his house. He made sure to stay quiet and the other two seemed to pick up on that because they went silently up to Kirkland's room. Once in the room Kirkland got an old shoe box from under his bed and opened it with various copies of the intimate pictures of their teachers. Kiku and Alfred leaned in to see the pictures curiously.

"Are these all the copies?" Alfred asked and Kirkland nodded.

"Th-the pictures of the teachers doing it… this is something I thought I'd never see! This is rather indecent." Kiku mumbled blushing and looked away.

"I know- Ms. Yekaterina's ta-tas are bigger than I thought! Gee Kirkland! You're such a perv to have taken these pictures!" Alfred said looking at the pictures. "If there is even one picture left, I'll show yours to everyone."

"There aren't any left." Kirkland said sitting on the chair by his desk. Over all, Kirkland's room was neat. There were a few posters of bands Alfred didn't recognize and other British-y things like a poster of Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and other things of the sort. There were certainly a lot of Sherlock Holmes collectibles. He even thought he spotted a do-it-yourself spy kit. Kirkland had a stuffed green bunny with wings on his bed as well as a unicorn and a rather large teddy bear. He had a model of a pirate ship on to of his bookshelf that had many books. Much more than Alfred thought someone like Kirkland would have, and it was clear that Kirkland had read them several times. Next to his bed on the nightstand, there was a small lamp and an old pair of red framed glasses. Being in the room, Alfred thought that it seemed like the Kirkland he saw at school was not the same one who slept in this room.

Alfred shook his thoughts away and smiled instead. "Okay then Kirkland! From tomorrow on, you'll be quiet, not just you, your monkey gang too! No more bullying Ms. Yekaterina or Mr. Popescu! No more interrupting the class! Be good!" Alfred loved the feeling of being able to tell Kirkland what to do.

"Fine, it's not like I enjoyed doing that stuff in the first place anyways." He turned away from Alfred. "I only hung around those idiots because it made them happy."

"By idiots you mean the monkey gang, right?"

"Is that really what you call them? Yes, those idiots. They're all just weirdos who do what I say. It's actually pathetic." Kirkland chuckled.

"How can you say that?! Those idiots may be dumber than monkeys but you're the boss monkey!" Alfred yelled.

Kirkland seemed almost alarmed at the volume of Alfred's but still yelled back. "Shut up! You got what you wanted now go home!" Alfred was going to yell back but the door slammed open.

"How dare you Arthur! I thought I told you not to come home until I've gone asleep! Just hearing you makes my ears bleed you bastard!" The teenaged girl from before was yelling at the top of her lungs to Kirkland with such a passionate hatred that she failed to notice Kiku and Alfred in the room. The girl had strawberry blonde hair with ribbons on it done in long pigtails, her blue eyes had some green in them and her nose and cheeks were dotted with freckles. Alfred noted the smell of cookies and cupcakes on her too. She had a pink dress on and she would have look sweet if she wasn't yelling or glaring with great ferocity. Kirkland was covering his ears scowling in an annoyed manner but he looked almost ashamed of her barging into his room in such a manner. In his mind he repeated the mantra _'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Go away! Go away! Not now! Please! Wait until they're gone!'_ Of course, his sister couldn't read minds and even if she could, she wouldn't have cared, he would have to sit through her yelling along with his best friend and his rival.

"I did leave but I came back." Kirkland muttered.

Alfred watched the girl yell at Kirkland worriedly. ' _Is that really his sister? She sure is mean enough to be his sister but this is taking it a bit far!'_ Alfred thought that maybe it would be best if he excused himself.

"I'm sorry about disturbing you, I'll be lea-"

"Ah! Oh my gosh! No way! You're Alfred F. Jones from Child's Toy, aren't you?" The girl suddenly turned her attention to Alfred and she seemed to have turned into a completely different person.

"Y-yes I am but-" Alfred was convinced she wasn't a normal person.

"Oh you're just as cute as on tv! I always watch your show!"

"Uh….. Thanks…"

"Oh! Could I get yours and your mother's autograph, please? Make it out to Olivia Kirkland!" The girl, Olivia, begged.

"I-I don't know if my mom will want to but I guess I could try…"

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Stupid." Kirkland muttered looking away. Olivia turned to him glaring.

"Shut up! No one cares about what you think!"

"I think I should go home now… Amelia and mom will be worried if I don't…" Alfred said feeling out of place in the house. Olivia turned to him with a sweet smile.

"Well before you go, let me give you some cookies before you leave. I'm good at baking so I'm sure you'll absolutely love them!" Olivia said happily as she went to the kitchen. Alfred shot Kirkland a glance but he ignored him and went downstairs to the living room. Kiku and Alfred followed after. Olivia came back with two ziplock full of fresh baked cookies and gave one to Alfred and Kiku. She then showed the two boys to the door."Come back any time you want! If you like the cookies, I can bake more, I know many more recipes! And you Arthur, leave this house now!"

"You don't have to tell me."

Kiku stopped and turned to Kirkland with worry on his face. "I'm sorry about today Arthur-kun. I hope you can still trust me, but you had gone too far." Kirkland simply looked away. It was clear that Kiku had lost Kirkland's trust now.

As Alfred was opening the door, someone else was walking in. If Olivia had been male and at least two decades older, she would have been the splitting image of the man walking in. The man also looked remarkably like Kirkland. He had the same messy hair, although his was the same color as Olivia's instead of Kirkland's golden blonde, he had the same large eyebrows Kirkland had, but then he had Olivia's eyes and freckles. He looked tired but he still had a smile on his face.

"Welcome home dad!" Olivia smiled. So the man was Mr. Kirkland? Gee, Alfred was meeting the whole family now, he knew Kirkland didn't have a mom but maybe she had divorced Mr. Kirkland. Alfred was curious about what happened to her.

"I'm home." He said in a manner like Olivia would. "Is this a friend of yours?" He added once he noticed Alfred in front of him.

"Look dad, it's that kid from tv!" Olivia pointed to Alfred excitedly.

"Really now? Well good luck to you." Mr. Kirkland smiled to Alfred and excused himself as he went further into the house. He walked past Kirkland. Kirkland, Alfred noticed, seemed disappointed that his father didn't even say hello, but kept walking as if he had accepted the fact that there wouldn't be hellos directed to him any time soon. Mr. Kirkland didn't even seem to notice that his son's hand was hurt. Alfred tried not to think too much about it and went outside with Kiku and Kirkland.

"Remember Kirkland, from tomorrow onward, be quiet and stay out of people!"

"I know already!" Kirkland said irritated and went off to walk on his own direction. _'I guess now he is going to eat on his own… I may have won the war but I'm still not satisfied! What a weird family… they act so cold only towards him…'_ Alfred frowned as he walked Kirkland walk away.

* * *

"Eyebrows! What are we going to do today? I bought a bunch of baby chicks that we could release in the class! We could make a bird army!" The monkey gang ran to Kirkland the next day early in the morning excited about what disaster they could do that day.

"I quit." Kirkland replied simply. "By the way, don't call me Eyebrows."

"What? But… what about having fun?"

"It's time you got serious about school. You'll go into middle school with that mentality? Please. The real world will eat you up."

"What happened to you suddenly?" The boys asked flabbergasted. Kirkland shrugged and kept walking but was stopped by Alfred.

"Kirkland, come here for a sec."

Kirkland sighed and glanced at him. "What do you want now?"

"Just hurry up and come here or else it'll be underwear day!" Alfred hissed and Kirkland went to him with a 'tsk'. Alfred lead him to the back of the school where all the good students were waiting. Kirkland scowled at the sight of them.

"Well then Kirkland buddy, you know what you've done. You understand how much of a jerk you've been to everyone of us so apologize for everything you've done. Well? Go on."

Kirkland looked at all the students. He knew their names. He paid attention to that. He knew that they were all good students and that what he did affected their academic year. He thought, was prideful.

"I'm soooo sorry." He said sarcastically. Alfred then smacked him on the head with his backpack.

"You call that an apology!? I don't think you understand! If you're going to apologize then be serious!"

"What the hell?! That hurt!" Kirkland yelled at Alfred.

"Not as much as young innocent hearts! Bump dump bump dump! Now you apologize from your heart!"

Kirkland glared at Alfred and the other students but locked eyes with Sisia who was at the front of the small crowd of students. Sisia had been absent for a week after he ordered the monkey gang to dump her in the pond. She had gotten a cold and he heard that he even needed some therapy, it was a miracle her older step brother didn't come to beat him up or call the police on him. Truth be told, his family wasn't aware of his behavioral issues. Kirkland really did feel guilty for all the trouble he gave the girl even if he had been very angry if not hurt by what she had said. She simply hit too close to home. Sisia had been a reminder of Olivia's harsh treatment that day. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of to rob you of your educations and for disturbing you in more than one way. I won't do it again. Rest assured that I won't cause trouble that big again.

Everyone was in awe for a second and smiled happily. They all chattered among themselves relieved that it would finally be over. Alfred grinned proudly and Kirkland turned to leave.

"Is that it because I won't say that again."

"I'll hold you to your word Kirkland! Change your heart! Your heart!"

"Shut up! I got it already!" The two bickered on and the good students laughed but no one noticed the monkey gang in the background confused and even they didn't notice the angry albino boy.

* * *

Later in the class, Ms. Yekaterina looked at her students nervously. They were all sitting in their seats quietly without making a mess. She was afraid that it was all a trick but Mr. Popescu assured her that Alfred had given him all the photos Kirkland used against them.

"W-well… Let's get class started… Gilbert, please open your history textbook to page 26 please."

"I don't feel like it." Gilbert scowled at Ms. Yekaterina but Alfred and a few other students smacked him. Gilbert was going to hit them back but Kirkland who was sitting in back of him glared harshly.

"Read." He simply said in a powerful command. Gilbert looked at him confused and betray. He turned away in resignation and begun to read. The class was in complete peace for the first time that year and it brought tears to Ms. Yekaterina's eyes.

"Teach, why are you crying?" A student asked.

"Oh, I'm just so happy right now!"

"Ms, we gotta make up for lost time." Another student said.

"Right! Let's continue."

* * *

Alfred was happily lounging on the couch with Amelia and Akane. Akane was drinking tea listening to her son's talk about how his day went.

"So things are back to normal at last? That's good."

"Yeah! But…. I have a feeling this isn't the end of things just yet." Alfred sighed and thought about the boy who caused this whole mess. "Kirkland is such a lone wolf…. Both at home and at school. He doesn't open up to anyone and turns his back on those who try to help him. I have mom, Amelia, my friends, and even my coworkers. I love lots of people to love and people that love me but it seems like Kirkland is all alone…. It makes me sad that there are people who have no one." Alfred excused himself and went to go take a quick shower. Akane smiled and looked at Amelia.

"He is growing up into the young man I hoped he would grow into. He has a kind heart, doesn't he Amelia?"

"Yes, he really does." Amelia smiled.

"Miss Akane, your editor is here." Their housekeeper informed them and Akane pushed Amelia out of the way as she laughed and got ready to hide. Amelia's glasses were knocked off and she reached to grab them but Alfred had noticed that they weren't on her face.

"Amelia! Put your glasses back on! I told you I don't want anyone to see your face without your glasses besides me!"

Amelia sighed and put her sunglasses back on. "They fell by accident Al."

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Now let's keep reading this book." He said as he pointed to a book on the table. Despite smiling, he kept thinking back to Kirkland's broken family and how different his life was from his own life.

* * *

"Oh man! I'm late again!" Alfred huffed as he ran to the school entrance after Amelia had dropped him off. He had woken up late and was rushing to get to class when he heard yelling from it. "No way!" Alfred ran to Kirkland and scowled angrily. "What the hell! Did you break your promise?!"

Kirkland looked at him without interest as he sat on his desk. "It wasn't me. I didn't do anything."

"He is right Alfred, the monkey gang has a new leader now!" Mei said. Tino nodded next to her.

"It's Gilbert! He took control when Arthur stopped leading them.

"Kirkland! Stop them! I order you to stop him!" Alfred scowled and pointed at Gilbert. Kirkland sighed as he looked at Alfred and nodded. Kirkland stood up and crossed his arms as he walked over to Gilbert.

"Oi," He said bored. "Stop already, will you?"

Gilbert laughed. "Fat chance! We don't take orders from you anymore! Don't think you can come here and control us all of a sudden"

For a moment, Kirkland's face was blank but that changed when he suddenly smirked. Gilbert stopped laughing and glared at him.

"What? What's so funny, _Eyebrows_?" Gilbert spat out.

"Up until yesterday you were wagging your tail like the obedient mutt you are and suddenly you think you can assume control? That's hilarious to think about." Kirkland said challenging Gilbert with his eyes and tone. Everyone in the room went silent and they slowly surrounded the two boys wondering who would win.

"Shut up! The truth is we all hate you! We hate you so much! From now on, I'm the boss! Fight me! We'll see which one of us is the strongest one!" Gilbert yelled impatiently. Kirkland simply chuckled and nodded. "If you're stronger than prove it!

"Why not?" The rush of a good fight filled Kirkland with anticipation as Gilbert swung a fist at him. He was getting ready to fight back when Alfred yelled.

"Hey wait stop it! Don't fight! Kirkland! I order you to not hurt him!" Kirkland stopped in his tracks and looked at Alfred. Was he insane? He had to fight! But he couldn't…. Not while he was being blackmailed. Gilbert took full advantage of this and landed several hits on Kirkland's face.

Gilbert grinned as Alfred gasped. Had this been the right thing to do? "Ha! That's so unawesome! You take orders from the crappy actor here?" Kirkland glared and wiped the blood from his nose. He was very angry now.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Oh boy! Next chapter! Things are heating up, and cliff hanger!_

 _Characters introduced:_

 _Olivia Kirkland: Played by 2P! Nyo! England: Olivia is a teenage girl that loves sweet things but holds strong resentment and hate towards Arthur. Why? Tune in next chapter to find out!_

 _Mr. Kirkland: Played by 2P! England: Mr. Kirkland is a single father and has difficulty spending time with his children, especially Arthur. He wonders why he is never home but he doesn't suspect Olivia kicks him out. His time is mostly eaten up by work._

 _I updated this rushed so sorry for mistakes!_


End file.
